


All is Lost

by ScotlandEvander



Series: Shattered [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Arguing, Fights, Gen, Time Travel, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotlandEvander/pseuds/ScotlandEvander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His anger swelled, swirling around him and settling. Tom wanted to curse her, but knew he couldn’t curse her. Atlanta Black had first crept into his sister after Tom had used Crucio on Calliope. Tom did not want to addle her mind any more than it already was with another torture curse even if his fingers itched to do so. His last mind altering spell had clearly not gotten rid of whatever was left of Atlanta Black. </p><p>Atlanta Black refused to let go of his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Lost

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I do not own it. “Shattered” by Trading Yesterday (the words Calliope shouts at Tom during their argument).**

* * *

Tom burst out of the classroom. He stormed down the hallway, ignoring the pleading voice behind him. 

“TOM!”

He kept going. He was not going to stop. Calliope was a child. She failed to realize what must be done in order to achieve maximum power. 

She was foolish. 

Calliope had been behaving strangely the past few days following exams. Playing caring brother, Tom had inquired as to what was the matter, but she refused to speak to him. He saw a glint in her amber specked with sapphire eyes that he’d only seen once before: after he’d tortured her for the first and last time. Besides the odd glint, she said strange things. He’d over heard her tell off one of her friends by stating, “Well, pin a rose on your nose.”

The snappy tone and rhythm she had spoken it in was too near to Atlanta Black for comfort. 

Something, though, had alerted Tom today something was greatly amiss. He felt it in his head, it prickled against his skin. He knew Calliope felt something was wrong, as she was absent minded and was caught off guard several times before breakfast finished. After lunch, Tom followed Calliope to an empty classroom where she sequestered herself. For a long time, she simply sat at a desk staring into space, perfectly still and silent. Tom watched her from outside the classroom till she stood up and moved to the front of the room where the blackboard rested. Tom took this moment to slip into the classroom unnoticed. He lurked in the shadows as she began writing. Tom slowly walked closer to get a better look, against his better judgement. 

His stomach dropped as he read what she was writing: 

_1960s: Lord Voldemort appears out of thin air._

_1971: Lord Voldemort begins his war, shows off how powerful he happens to be._

_1971-1980: Grows support, preaches pureblood mania, murders hapless hundreds, turns into a heartless Muggle killer. Terrorizes the wizarding community._

_1975: People start calling him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_1981: Randomly decides to take out baby._

_1981: POOF!_

Calliope took a step back after she finished writing, still not noticing Tom was standing right behind her. 

“Lord Voldemort becomes a powerful Dark Lord. He’s feared to the point no one speaks his name. They call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He kills for no reason, hunts down Muggles and Muggleborns and trains his followers to be heartless killers,” Calliope recited, ticking off each point on a long, pale finger. She cocked her head to the side as if she was listening to something. “I know Tee uses Voldemort. I saw it written in one of his notebooks. It freaked me out. Freaked me out?” She sounded confused. “Scared me. He only lets his little minions call him that and only when he thinks no one else is around.” 

Calliope collapsed bonelessly into a chair and stared at the blackboard. She took her wand and waved it at the board. The time line vanished. 

“He’s going to loose his sanity. He’s going to drown himself in the Dark Arts, isn’t he?”

“Who are you speaking to, Calliope?” Tom had asked loudly, moving to stand in the front of the classroom. Calliope stared at him with huge eyes, looking like a cornered animal as she scrambled to get to her feet. 

“Just myself,” she whispered, backing up quickly. 

He hated seeing her look scared of him. He loathed it.

It made him mad. 

“How do you know those things, Calliope?” he hissed, walking closer to her.

“I-I-I-I don’t know,” she stuttered out.

“Speak properly, Calliope,” Tom ordered, his voice low and dangerous. 

“You…Tom…I…don’t….I’m not sure, but it’s important you don’t make…” Calliope trailed off.

“You know nothing,” Tom seethed, feeling his magic crackle around him.

Calliope looked as if she wanted to back away, but she remained rooted where she was. 

“Are you hearing voices?” Tom demanded. 

“No,” she whispered, balling her hands into fists for a second before flattening her hands against her sides. 

The lost look on Calliope’s face spoke volumes. She also had no idea what was going on with herself. Tom wasn’t sure what was going on in her head, but Atlanta Black wasn’t speaking to her. Atlanta Black was seeping back into her conscious and Tom had no clue what had caused it this time. 

“You cannot become Lord Voldemort,” she proclaimed. “He’ll be the end of you. You can’t…you have to have a balance of Dark and Light magic. Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely.”  

His anger swelled, swirling around him and settling. Tom wanted to curse her, but knew he couldn’t curse her. Atlanta Black had first crept into his sister after Tom had used _Crucio_ on Calliope. Tom did not want to addle her mind any more than it already was with another torture curse even if his fingers itched to do so. His last mind altering spell had clearly _not_ gotten rid of whatever was left of Atlanta Black. 

Atlanta Black refused to let go of his sister.

He was at a loss at what to do about the major catastrophe he had on his hands if Calliope reverted back into Atlanta Black. 

At any moment his anger was going to snap, so he turned and stormed out of the classroom and into the hall.

“Tom!” 

Calliope called him _Tom_ and she NEVER called him _that_.

This enraged him further, as he _despised_ his given name. He did not like hearing his chosen name on her lips either. It made his skin crackle in a distasteful manner. She made it sound like the name of a mass murdering psychopath. 

“TOM!”

He continued walking. 

“TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!”

He was not stopping. He pushed a first year out of his way. Where did all these people come from? Wasn’t this hallway empty a moment ago? 

“And I’ve lost who I am and I can’t understand why my heart is so broken!” Calliope screamed above the noise of the students in the corridors. 

Tom came to a halt, but did not turn around. 

“Rejecting your love without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. But, I know all I know and the end’s beginning! Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart! Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent!” 

Tom started walking again. He did not care to listen to this babble. At least she wasn’t singing at him, simply shouting, as there was no pulsating magic to her words. 

“All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains! And this war’s not over! There’s a light, there’s the sun, taking all shattered ones, to the place we belong and HIS LOVE WILL CONQUER ALL!”

Calliope screamed the last line as a warning. He felt a pulse of magic hit him in the back of the head. 

_His love will conquer all._

Tom glared as he turned around, knowing full well his eyes were flashing red. He could feel the color seep into his iris, bleeding into his sclera. He faced Calliope who was standing behind him, while the other students all hurried to remove themselves from the vicinity of the Riddles. Tom locked his gaze on Calliope, who was wearing a rather hard face. 

“Whose love?” Tom asked in a dangerous tone. 

“You’ve yet to meet him,” Calliope answered. She looked very serious and for some odd reason, Tom imagined a baby with eyes the color of the Killing Curse, unnaturally green.  

He felt fear creep into his subconsciousness and banished it quickly. 

“Miss Riddle?”

Tom tore his eyes off Calliope and saw Dumbledore standing behind Calliope, radiating disapproval. There was no twinkle in his eye as he looked between the Riddle siblings. 

“Time can be rewritten,” Calliope announced. She held such conviction in her voice as the words fell from her lips, Tom almost believed her. He almost embraced her sentiment and vowed to change so the events she wrote of would never transpire. 

She turned around and marched passed Dumbledore. 

Tom erased the information from his mind. Forgot about the _Avada Kedavra_ colored eyes. Tom drenched his mind in the waters of Lethe and forgot. 

 _Poof_.

Anything Calliope and Tom had argued about was all gone, lost within the depths of his well organized mind. 

Tom stood in the hallway wondering why he was so angry and why his fingers itched to curse someone. 

“Mr. Riddle, can I trust you will keep your sibling spats within the confines of your own Common Room or at least an empty classroom?”

Dumbledore’s question dragged Tom back to reality. 

“Yes, sir,.”

Dumbledore studied at Tom for a long moment. Tom got the eery feeling Dumbledore knew exactly what Calliope and he had been fighting about. Tom gave Dumbledore an inquisitive look, as he wasn’t sure what they had even been fighting about. Tom had shouted, yelled and refused to listen, but until she began shouting song lyrics at him, she hadn’t lost her temper. 

And yet, he couldn’t exactly remember why. Had Dumbledore _Oblivated_ him in the hallways? 

Tom shifted uneasily, trying to maintain his blank mask. 

“Best get to class,” Dumbledore said, turning and heading in the direction Calliope had vanished. 

Scowling, Tom turned around. He stalked down to the Slytherin Common Room, having no intention of attending Potions that afternoon. Slughorn would understand. 

Tom was upset. His sister was upset. The entire school knew this information. Tom had been shouting. For a long time, judging by the tickle in the back of his throat. His eyes felt like they were on fire, so he had gotten very angry. 

He simply could not remember why. He had heard of tricks one could use to burry information in ones mind, but why would he choose this moment while fighting with Calliope to enact such a thing? 

He halted and turned back the way he’d come from, stalking off in the direction Calliope had gone. If she was this upset and she might start singing again. That was something Tom could not stand for. And if how upset he felt was any indicator, Calliope was likely ten times worst.

* * *

Tom never found Calliope. 

Calliope failed to show up at dinner. 

Calliope failed to appear in the Common Room. 

Calliope failed to use her bed.

It was morning and no one had seen Calliope since she made an utter fool out of herself by screaming and shouting at Tom in the corridor, spouting off words that made little sense to anyone. Tom was still seething with resentment and irritation towards the brat, but was allowing a little worry to creep into his veins. 

Calliope did not miss meals and Calliope did not miss sleeping in her own bed. 

Tom checked the Room of Requirements for her, but she was not there. Tom checked the entire castle, but was unable to find her. He was unable to sense her magical signature anywhere. He never heard anyone singing. He switched to his magical sight and attempted to find her, but was unable to find her in that manner either. By the time the rest of the castle was waking, Tom was in a panic and had a colossal headache from over using his magical sight. Hogwarts Castle was seeped in magic. 

Trepidation flooded his system, pushing out any other emotion that might have been present. He was no longer angry, no longer wanted to crush someone’s skull. He no longer wanted to rip all the hair out of Calliope’s head one by one. His anger about whatever they had argued about and inability to remember were forgotten. 

He wanted his sister safe and by his side. He also wanted a pain potion. 

“Professor Dumbledore!” Tom shouted, almost glad to see the man who was wearing blinding orange robes and a clashing red hat. The usual rush of dislike and hate did not even well up, only relief at seeing the old coot. “Professor Dumbledore!”

Dumbledore frowned when he noticed Tom running at him. Tom knew he looked a right mess. His hair wasn’t done, he was still wearing his school uniform he had worn yesterday and he knew he looked as though he hadn’t slept in weeks. His eyes were likely bloodshot from lack of sleep and over using his magical sight. 

“Have you seen Calliope since yesterday?”

“I last saw her after she had her disagreement with you,” Dumbledore informed him, frowning as he took in Tom’s state further. “Are you feeling all right?”

“No. My sister is missing. She did not return to the Common Room last night, she did not eat dinner and she never slept in her bed. Of course I am not fine!”

Tom grabbed at his curly hair and yanked hard, further aggravating the state of his headache. 

“Mr. Riddle, please, calm down. The last time you saw her was?”

“The last time you did!”

Dumbledore frowned further. Worry filled the old man’s face. 

“Where did she head after you broke up our fight?” Tom asked, not caring he was having this conversation with Dumbledore.

He was broken.

He should have just _Obliviated_ Calliope on the spot yesterday after catching her speaking of things— Tom searched his mind.

The future. She remembered things from the future.

She could not know of the future and remain at his side. While he still was unable to grapple for the details, he knew they were grim and his future was never to be grim. 

Tom’s future as Lord Voldemort was to be glorious. 

“I do not know. I turned the corner and she wasn’t there,” Dumbledore admitted. “I assumed she used the secret passage way behind the tapestry to get to wherever she was heading, so I thought nothing of it.”

Tom tore off, leaving Dumbledore behind. 

He searched the castle yet again, but found no evidence of where she could have vanished off to. Slughorn suggested she might have lost her memory again and wandered off school grounds. The Headmaster contacted the Ministry, who put in a half hearted effort to find Calliope Riddle. Because she was a nobody, the Ministry gave up searching after two weeks and refused to tell Tom anything about their investigation. 

In his mind, he saw a lone file moving from a desk into a file cabinet covered in dust. The file was placed inside and locked away and eaten by the tides of time. 

Tom was allowed to remain at Hogwarts for the summer. He spent most of the summer trying to figure out how the castle has stolen away his sister. By the time his seventh and final year at Hogwarts began, he was no closer to figuring out where Calliope Wren Riddle had gone. People did not vanish without a trace, unless they were stolen away by magic.

That was the only conclusion Tom had reached that summer. 

Calliope had been stolen. 

Tom vowed to kill whoever had stolen his sister from him. He would hunt them down and kill them. 


End file.
